


Shades from the Umbrella Corporation

by Synchrobi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: This has been in the works for a little while now, This been infact a project though XDOH RIGHT SUMMARY TIME....Lucifer Summers left Cleveland Ohio, a Rundown city with his best friend Oliva Olivera to end Umbrella for killing Mia Winters, His Mother, His father and to bring peace to his mind.---SO YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOY





	Shades from the Umbrella Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Restoring his fathers final gift Lucifer had read his letter once again.

Stories have a Opening, Stories have a ending. Thats what everyone knows. This is my Story, The story begins with.....  
_--------------------_-----------_--------------July, 14th, 1996

Asher Summers's Father was repairing the steam pipe working as a intern at the Umbrella corpation. Him and his friend Autumn Falls never knew what they were working on since they are only Kids. Today was July, 14th 2013, Tuesday and They are now 17 Asher or gonna be called by his shorted name Ash found his way in the laboratory to assist his mentor, Mr.Hoffin, George Hoffin. Ash never knew their projects but today he found out, an infant new born with a note saying E-001. He saw the things going into her veins but he couldn't ask only do. So he did, he went to get something called Molecule compactor, It was a bottle filled with liquid. He couldn't have known what it was for. All he knew was the infant new born was murdered and he was trying to restore her. That was what he was told.  
Meanwhile with Autumn She was also assigned into the laboratory, a different lab from Ash but she was working on something called Las Plagas MK2. Autumn was tasked to grab something called 'T-Virus' Ash grabbed the same thing but marked 'Molded T-Virus'   
The next day they came in and met a woman named Mia Winters. She was marked with Ash but he didn't know for what. He became more use to being in the dark, so was Autumn. Mia walked into the lab with Ash and Their stood a girl marked E-001 "Eveline" Ash said and Mr.Hoffin turned around to Ash. "I like that name...Eveline.." He said as he wrote it down on her tag. Eveline wasn't so thrilled about the tag but the name she was so happy about. She spared him and Mia, so when they left. She killed Mr.Hoffin with Mold.  
Mia returned after her lunch break and saw Mr.Hoffin dead and Evelin no where to be found. 

\---------------------  
Thats only the beginning. I was so blind by loyalty I didn't see Eveline as a threat, but as a baby sister. Then in 2014...  
\-----------------------

Asher's Boss sent Mia and Alan overseas to send Eveline to a different company. Mia and Asher was playing with Eveline but Alan took Mia and Eve away. That day Asher found a letter and discovered what Eveline really is, a machine of death. He couldn't think straight after that. "ASH! GET TO WORK" Shouted his boss. "R-Right Sir" He said as he did his work, remembering his father telling him about Raccoon City. Ash Quit his job with his bank balance being 1,000 dollars. Him and his Wife Autumn move to a state called Ohio and lived in Cleveland Ohio, there Ash and Autumn met Carlos Oliveira and Jill Olivera/Valentine. 

\--------------------  
That Day, We talked, and talked about Raccoon City and how they met. I couldn't believe it. My old job. unleashing murder upon Murder. The news that day wasn't thrilling. A ship disappeared and Ethan Winters, Mia's Husband said she was missing too. We couldn't find her where My Story ends their my Son and My Daughter. Don't forget who you are, Remember who you are if you ever come into contact with the T-Virus, and if anything happens remember. Umbrella Corp is the place to end IT ALL  
-From your late father Ash.  
\--------------------------------------------------

My father wrote to me. "Hey Luci!" said my older sister Rebecca. My name is Lucifer Summers. My sisters name is Rebecca Summers. This is MY Story.


End file.
